I Miss You
by littleitalys
Summary: MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION *-* RE-WRITING, WILL BE UP SOOON! *-*
1. Trailer

**Plott: Troy's life comes crashing before him, when the love of his life dies. Their daughter Lena, will never meet her mom. Six years later Lena starts to ask questions, and asks to know the 'story on how they met. Troy agrees, but when Membories of Gabriella surrond him, will he be able to get over her. It's been six years and he cant. Well getting the story out there help him? Or will it just bring him down?**

**A/N: Here's the trailer to I Miss You. It's my first trailer, so sorry if it stinks. :)**

* * *

**Bold is the narrator. **_Italics are actions, or 'scenes'._

**They got married right after High School.**

_Shows Gabriella walking down the aisle._

**They loved each other. I think Lena shows that.**

_Shows Troy looking at Lena, with her giggling._

**But One day that all comes crashing down.**

_Shows Troy on the phone with tears streaming down his cheeks._

**Will she survive?**

_Shows Gabi laying in a hospital bed._

**Or will she die?**

_Shows Troy and the gang at a funeral._

**Can Troy Raise Lena on his own?**

_Shows Troy telling Lena a story._

**Or will the pressure finally get to him?**

_Shows Troy at the bar, drunk as can be, with Taylor and Sharpay dragging him out. With Chad and Zeke right behind them._

**Can he finally be happy again?**

_Shows him and Lena smiling and laughing._

**I Miss You, coming To Fanfiction soon.**

* * *

So Guys, tell me what you think please. :) 


	2. The Death Of You

**Plott: Troy's life comes crashing before him, when the love of his life dies. Their daughter Lena, will never meet her mom. Six years later Lena starts to ask questions, and asks to know the 'story on how they met. Troy agrees, but when Membories of Gabriella surrond him, will he be able to get over her. It's been six years and he cant. Well getting the story out there help him? Or will it just bring him down?**

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my new story. Uhhhh...hope you like it. Troy and Gabriella are 20. They are married, they got married right after High school. :) Enjoy. Please Review, and No Flames Please. :) I know it's not the longest chapter, but bare with me, I will try and make them longer as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

Gabriella Elizebeth Bolton. My dear wife. If I would have known that her last day would've been today, then I would've said goodbye. But of course, by us living on this stupid earth, we have no warning of when are loved ones come and go. Why? It's all so unfair, it happened so fast. I just want to hold her one last time, feel her kisses, to say I love you to her, does she even know that I love her? '_Oh god what...what...No Troy don't do this to yourself.'_

Maybe the Nit Wit(not God) who decided on creating boats said," I want to kill as many people from the human race as possible, so lets bulid a highly flamable device that can go on water". If it wasn't for him/her I would have my Wife, I would have my life back, My happiness. Now let's go back to the day before she died. When you would actually see a _real_ smile on my face.Not one that I force my self to have. Oh yeah back to May 5th 2007.

"Troy honey,I need to ask you something!" Screamed Gabriella.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I screamed back. I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Then I saw the beautiful figure of my wife standing before me.

"Troysie" She replied. Great, everytime she uses that tone, she wants something or wants to do something.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Taylor and Sharpay want to know if I could go with them and a couple of friends on a boat. Can I?" She asked

"I'm not your father Gabriella. You can go, just remember to drop off Lena at your mom's house, because I got to work tommorw."I replied in a hush tone and she nodded. Oh yeah, Did I mention that I have a beautiful eight month old daughter named Lena. She looks just like her mother, except that she has Blue eyes instead of brown. Little did I know that her looking like Gabriella would be why I could barely look at my daughter for months without crying.

"Ok Troy" She replied and just then We heard Lena cry.

"I'll go get her" I replied and ran upstairs. When I got to her nursery I walked to the crib and looked in. I saw Lena's Bright eyes staring back at me. She had obiously just awaken from her nap.

"Is my little princess awake?" I asked directing it at her. She just smiled. I picked her up and brung her downstairs. Owwwww, She's got my hair.

"Owwww Gabriella will you get Lena, she has some of my hair, Owwww" I screamed. Sam walked over laughing hysterically, she grabbed Lena and put her in her playpin.

"Your such a baby Troy. Where did she hurt you?" She asked

"I am not. right here." I Replied and pointed to a spot on my head. She just patted it and walked away, I looked at her amazed. How could she just leave me like that.

"Hey! Kiss is it. It will make it feel better" I replied

"Ewww that's gross Troy. I don't know where that Head has been" She replied while laughing and walked off. I stuck my tounge out at her and returned to the kitchen. She had to walk in when I was Getting MY wheatthins and went to go sit on the couch.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! You are not turning on a basketball game!" She screamed.

"Oh, come on it's the Lakers agianst the Heat (A/N: I don't know if they would really play each other in real life, but for the sake of the story they are. I think there in different leauges or something like that.). Please I will love you Forever and ever. I will even sit through your stupid show." I replied

"Ok, fine" She replied. She had that evil grin. I **hate** that evil grin. It always mean something, and something bad.

"Why do you have that grin plastered on your face." I asked

"You'll seee" She replied in a witch voice.

"Come on Gabs, Don't do this to me" I Replied

"Mwhahahahaha" She laughed.

"Okay, Fine that's how you want to be" I replied jokingly and got up, but of course her being Gabi took it seriously.

"No wait Troy, I didn't mean To." She replied

"No, you already did that" I replied still joking.

"I was only kidding about the grin thing." She repplied. Oh no, she is not giving me those puppy eyes. No please. Don't look in them Troy. Don't look in them. I gave in. I smile and Leaned down to kiss her.She smiled into the kiss, as did I.

That would be one of my last kisses from her. But of course I don't have a time machine to tell me that. Gosh, how things would be so different. I would still have her, and she wouldn't be...

"I love you" She replied

"I love you to. I always will" I replied.

We walked to the couch and she sat next to me. I put my arm around her and she snuggled into me.We just sat there cuddiling, while watching T.V. At about 7:45, we fed Lena, and then we ate. We talked about anything and everything during dinner. We washed the dishes together and ended up getting into a fight, a fight that inolved bubbles, and water, a lot of water. We ended up going to bed at about ten or so. We got into bed and I wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"Goodnight Gabi" I replied

"Night Troy." She began "I love you"

"I love you to. Forever and ever babe" I said as we drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Gone

**Plott: Troy's life comes crashing before him, when the love of his life dies. Their daughter Lena, will never meet her mom. Six years later Lena starts to ask questions, and asks to know the 'story on how they met. Troy agrees, but when Membories of Gabriella surrond him, will he be able to get over her. It's been six years and he cant. Well getting the story out there help him? Or will it just bring him down?**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your guy's reviews! I'm still iffy about this story and where it'll go, and how many people will actually like it, but I'm going to continue this. Troy and Gabriella did not meet at the ski lodge but they did do the musical. I will not post a new chapter till I get at least 5 reviews. :) Please Review. And No Flames Please!**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

I woke up in bed, expecting the space next to me to hold Gabriella, and it didn't. I didn't know where she was, I started to freak out. I quickly jumped out of the bed and ran everywhere like I was a chicken with my head cut off, I finally found her, putting some 'neccesties' as she called them into a bag. I rolled my eyes and walked towards her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped a little, I let out a soft chuckle and she turned around. 

"God Troy, you scared me to death" She said and I smiled.

"Sorry." I replied sheeplishly.

"Now if you wouldn't mnd, I'm going to go back to packing" She replied and I shook my head. I walked out of the living room where she was and walked into the kitchen. I poured some coffee into the cup and started to drink it.

"Troy baby, I'm leaving, I'll see you when I get home!" Gabi screamed while running into the kitchen.

"Ok bye honey. I love you" I replied

"Bye Troy. I love you to"She replied. I gave her a quick kiss and she walked away. I went up to our room and took a shower. I put on whatever was near me and left to go to basketball pratice. Chad, Zeke, Jason and I made our college team, so we had constant pratices. I pulled into the small park that we praticed at and parked my car. I walked over to where Chad and the guys were.

"Ahhh Zac you're here" Replied Corbin.

"Yeah, Hey" I replied

"How's Lena and Sam?"

"There great" I replied.

"Nice description" He replied sarcastically.

"Uh huh" I replied

"Okay boys, today we will be working on drills and getting our games up. Everyone do ten suicides and go through the drills" Couch said and we all nodded. About two and a half hours later we all collapsed on the gym floor. After resting on the floor for a while I gathered up all of my stuff and went to Gabriella's mom house to pick up Lena.

"Hey Chirstine, I'm here to get Lena" I replied

"Oh hey Troy, She's right here" She replied and left to go get lena.

"Thank you." I replied

"Your quite welcome. tell Gabi to give me a call later." She replied. She would never get that call. She would never see her daughter smile, or cry. She would never see her only child alive.

"Will do" I replied. I put Lena in her carseat and drove home. When I got there I changed, I changed lena and her diaper. I put her in here play pin and Grabbed the phone,and some dinner and plopped on the couch.

I was in the middle of watching Two and A half men. It was the episode where Alan got his right ear peirced and he didn't know that if you got the right ear peirced that you were gay. I could not stop laughing, that was until the phone rang and I got the most destressing phone call of my life.

"Hello?" I asked

"Is this Mr.Bolton?" Asked the voice.

"Yes this is. Who's this" I asked

"My Name Is Rachel Mccarthey. Mr.Bolton you need to come to the hostpital" She replied.

"Why?" I asked, I was starting to freak out.

"We have your wife, she got into a boat accident. Your Friend's Taylor and Sharpay are also here." She replied.

I hung up I didn't anserw. I raced to Lena and Grabbed her and two changes of clothes and two extra diapers. I grabbed some food for me and her and raced to my car.I drove like fifteen miles per hour over the speed limit. Luckily I made it to the hospital in one piece and without a ticket. I grabbed lena and raced to the front doorss of the hospital. As I reached the desk I got many stares. But I shook them off.

"Gabriella Bolton, Gabriella Elizebeth Bolton" I replied.

"Go in the waiting room sir, There running tests.. A doctor should talk to you shortly." She replied and I nodded. I went to the waiting room and saw My parents, her parents and our friends.

"Oh Troy" replied my mom,

"What happened"I asked

"They were out on the boat and they decided to race another one. Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor didn't want to but nobody listened. While racing the other boat lost control and they crashed. Gabriella's boat caught on fire and she was thrown from the boat. She's in surgrey right now" My mom replied. right then and there, I Troy Bolton., broke down into tears.

"Gabriella Bolton" The doctor called and my head snapped up.

"Is she okay?" I Asked and his expression was unreadable.

"I suggest if you want to see her, you go see her now. She doesn't have that much time. I don't expect her to make it through the night" He said and I let out a sob. He walked away but before he did he let out an apolegetic smile

"You go Troy" Christine said.

"But-" I was cut off.

"We all love Gabriella, but you love her more." Chad begun "We can live without saying goodbye." He finished and I nodded.

I made my way down the corridor and stopped at her room. Without hesitating I opened the door, and when I looked at her, I wish that I could go back out. But I wasn't backing out now. I walked to her bed, and sat down in the uncomfomtorable[sp? hospital chair. I took my hand in hers and let my heart do the talking, which I didn't do often.

"Gabi, you can't leave now. You just can't, it isnt fair. I'm not even going to get to say goodbye. Lena wont even know her mom. She'll be motherless. What if I'm horrible dad. What if I fail at being a dad. What if I can't make you proud. I love you Gabriella, I'm-" I was cut off by the worst sound.

_'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep'_

Doctor's came rushing in, and pushed me out of the room, which I thought was very very rude. But I didn't say anything. They were doing all these tests. But I didn't go to the waiting room like they told me to. I just stayed outside her door, waiting for an answer. '_Please don't let Gabriella die, god. I need her, she's my life, without her I'm...I'm...I'm incomplete. Please please please don't take her away from me. Amen'_ I said the siltent prayer. I was still outside the door when I heard,

"Gabriella Elizebeth Bolton time of Death 8:30 on May 6th 2009.(A/N: Sorry if the year isn't right.)" Those words kept replaying in my mind. My Gabriella, My wife, My best friend is now Dead. I looked over at Lena, It hurt but I did. She smiled. I let some tears fall, she didn't know what was going on. If only she knew what was going on. If only she knew that she was now motherless. If only...

---------------

**Tell me what you think please :)**

**xoxoxSteph**


	4. Six Years Later

**Plott: Troy's life comes crashing before him, when the love of his life dies. Their daughter Lena, will never meet her mom. Six years later Lena starts to ask questions, and asks to know the 'story on how they met. Troy agrees, but when Membories of Gabriella surrond him, will he be able to get over her. It's been six years and he cant. Well getting the story out there help him? Or will it just bring him down?**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your guy's reviews! I'm still iffy about this story and where it'll go, and how many people will actually like it, but I'm going to continue this. I will not post a new chapter till I get at least 5 reviews. :) Please Review. And No Flames Please!**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Note: When he is telling her the story it _Italics,_ thought's/dreams/flashbacks, are also in _Itaclic._

**_Bold Italics are thoughts in the story/flashbacks/dreams._**

* * *

**_Six Years Later_**

Six years later and I still wasn't my normal self. People kept telling me, 'It's been six years man, let go.' or 'have some fun, live a little.' But that's the thing, Gabriella and I never talked about what would happen if one of us were suddenly gone. That's what I was scared of, If I did fall in love with someone else, would it be okay with Gabriella? Will she be looking down on me smiling and saying Good job, or will she be looking down frowning and wishing that I wouldn't have never gotten over her?

Today, is saturday, today I got asked something that I didn't expect for a while. I had promised right after Gabriella's death that I would answer every question that Lena had honestly, Gabriella seemed like she wanted that. Lena at least deserved that much, I mean it wasn't her fault that she only knew her mother for eight months, and for half of that time she didn't even care really.

"Daddy, Cameron has a Mommy and a Daddy. Why do I only have a daddy?" She asked innocently. This question caught me off gaurd, I looked her in the eye.

"Because sweetie, God wanted you to have a daddy. I daddy that loves you very much." I replied and she giggled.

"Why?" She asked

"I don't know" I told her.

"Daddy, you don't know a lot of things." She replied. I laughed, but it wasn't a normal Troy Bolton laugh, anyone, even I could tell that it was forced, and it was.

"Yes, I don't know a lot of things" I said

"Did I have a mommy?" She asked

"Yeah you did, She looked exactly like you except for your guys eyes" I replied and she smiled.

"What happened to her? Why won't I be able to meet my mommy?" She asked.

"She's in a better place" I replied.

"You didn't anserw my question" She answered

"You never got to meet her because...I don't know..honey" I told her and she nodded.

"Will I ever get to meet her?" She asked

"You will Someday" I replied.

"Are you serious?" She asked and I nodded.

"Ok, princess it's time to go to bed" I replied

"But Daddy, you need to tell me a story first!" She complained.

"Oh yeah, What story do you want to hear?" I asked.

"Can I hear the story, about how you guys met?" She asked. I gulped and looked around the room, for I knew that she was making her puppy dog face, that looked exactly like Gabriella's. She and I both knew that I would give into it. I accidentlly looked at her and gave in.

"Sure honey, I'll be there in a Second" I gave in and she ran upstairs. Then I let the tears that were clinging on to my eyelids fall. Oh Why god? Why did this happen to me?

I ran up the stairs to my daughter's bedroom. She was already situated on her Cinderella princess bed. Yes they still make them. She looked really happy that I telling her a story tonight, I usually don't. I sat next to her on her bed and she looked up at me. She had the biggest smile on her face. I smiled back at her, it took all of my strength that I had but I did. She didn't seem to notice.

"Daddy, come on tell me the story" She complained.

"Ok" I replied

**_Story_**

_Troy Bolton was walking down the hallways of East High, it was Monday and he hated Monday's, they had to be right after the weekends. He was looked at a note that his friend Chad had gived him so he wasn't watching where he was going. He accidentally bumped into a small peite brunette. He gently stuck out his hand and helped her up. He picked up her books that were scattered across the floor._

_"I'm so sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going" He apologized_

_"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going either, I was to busy trying to find my homeroom" She said with a smile. **'She has a pretty smile.'** He thought and he couldn't help but feel himself smiling back._

_"Oh, who's your homeroom?" He asked._

_"Mrs. Darbus room 123, do you know where it is?" He smiled and nodded._

_"Yeah that's where I'm going, I'll take you there." He began. He then remembered that he hadn't introduced himself. "Uh...I'm Troy, Troy Bolton" _

_"Gabriella Montez" She said._

_"Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl" He told her and she blushed, which cause him to smile._

_They walked down the hallway making small talk, when they finally reached Mrs. Darbus's room, she was already at her desk. She always made sure that she was early when they got a new student. Troy silently rolled his eyes. He walked in to only find everyone in the room to stare at him and her. She started blushing, she had never had this much attention before. _

_Mrs. Darbus ushered him to his seat and he walked over there. Chad was in a conversation with his girlfriend Taylor McKessie. She was an A+ science nerd and he was a basketball jock. But they made the perfect couple no matter how much they fought. Troy saw Gabriella talked to Mrs. Darbus, she pointed to the empty seat beside Troy and She nodded._

_"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Gabriella Montez" She replied and everyone said 'hey' or 'welcome'. Gabriella went to the seat beside Troy and sat down by him. He smiled at her which caused her to blush, if there was one thing Troy noticed about Gabriella was that she blushed. She blushed a lot._

_"Hey who's the girl?" Chad asked._

_"Her names Gabriella" He replied_

_"Oh, why did you to walk in together?"_

_"We collided in the hallway. We just started talking from there" Troy said. Chad nodded and started a conversation with Taylor. Troy smiled, he had been doing that a lot. Today was a good day, he was happy and he couldn't wait to talk to Gabriella again._

**_End Of Story._**

"Tell me more Daddy" Replied Lena

"Tommorw honey" I replied and kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy can I ask you something?" She asked

"Sure anything" I replied

"Why Don't you smile?" she asked

"I Don't know honey, something took my smile away." I told her, hoping that she would understand.

"I hope you get it back" She said.

"Me to" I replied and said goodnight. I shut her door and walked to my room. I took a shower and changed into a pair of plaid fanel pajama pants and got into bed. I let one silent tear fall down my cheek, I then closed my eyes and went to sleep...

---------------

**Tell me what you think please :)**

**xoxoxSteph**


	5. Dream

**Plott: Troy's life comes crashing before him, when the love of his life dies. Their daughter Lena, will never meet her mom. Six years later Lena starts to ask questions, and asks to know the 'story on how they met. Troy agrees, but when Membories of Gabriella surrond him, will he be able to get over her. It's been six years and he cant. Well getting the story out there help him? Or will it just bring him down?**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your guy's reviews! I will not post a new chapter till I get at least 5 reviews. :) Please Review. And No Flames Please!**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Note: When he is telling her the story it _Italics,_ thought's/dreams/flashbacks, are also in _Itaclic._

**_Bold Italics are thoughts in the story/flashbacks/dreams._**

* * *

Two nights later I got into bed and Fell into a deep sleep. But not a peacful one, it was anything but that. 

**_Dream._**

_The outside world can't meet such a wonderful person." Replied the priest."Ladies and Gentlemen, Unfortunetly Gabriella Elizebeth Bolton's life was cut short, in one of the most horrible and uncommon ways possible. You can ask anyone who knew her. Gabriella always had a smile on, she always brightened up the whole room whenever she walked into a room. She will never be forgotten by her loved ones, or anyone who knew her. unfortunetly _

_The tears just kept on falling, I wanted to show that I was strong, that I was a man, but my mom's words kept replaying in my head. "Troy, don't be afraid to cry, it doesn't mean that you are weak, It just means that you're human" She was right, I lived by that. I looked around, everyone was crying, espically Gabriella's mom. She just lost her only daugtherher only child._

_"Now we would like Gabriella's Husband to come and speak" He replied. I got up and wiped away my remaining tears. I walked up to the podium. I looked out at the crowd, I knew by the look on thier faces that they felt pity for me. I hated when people feel sorry for you. I cleared my throat._

_"Well what can I say? I loved Gabriella, very much. Let's just say she was my life, My best friend. To that I won't be able to see her smile, or just see her, It makes me feel as if I shouldn't be here either. but then I look at lena and I know that she needs me. She reminds me so much of Gabi Everyday she surprise's me. Just like Gabriella did. It feels like I just got hit in the stomach by a semi. A big piece of my life is missing, and I know that I will get it back" I said in one big breath. The tears fell and I walked away from the podium and took a seat. Then Gabriella's mom spoke._

_"Gabi, was my only child, I loved her and to see her gone hurts me more than I can explain. After my husband died it was only me and Gabriella, now it's just me. But this young man meant everything he said. Just the way they looked at each other, you knew they were in love. I know that it hurts me just as much as him. I know that he will take good care of Lena rose, his and Gabriella's daughter and my granddaughter. All I can say is, that I will never see what life has to offer now that my baby girl is taken from me" She replied and the tears fell down her face as she walked away from the podium._

_Then we went to the grave to say are "Goodbyes" and such. When it was finally mine. I bent down on one knee._

_"Gabriella you were my life, my light, my best friend. At least we ended on a good note. I'm so sorry, I know that it wasn't my fault, but only if I would have made you stay home, I would be holding you in my arms, instead of me looking at your lifeless body. I have cried more in the last three days, then I probalay ever will. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye. That Lena won't know her mom. That Lena, will never get to see her mom in person. I love you my sweet angel, Gabriella Elizebeth." I replied and put on single red rose on her lifeless body._

**_End Of Dream._**

I woke up sweaty and crying. I tried to go back to sleep but I kept thing about that one day. I missed my angel and I couldn't get her back.I went to the kitchen to go get a glass of water. After I had gotten it I went back to my room and layed down in my bed. I finally managed to go to sleep, but after a lot of struggiling.. The next morning I woke up and saw the bright California light shining in my face. I reluctantly got up and saw Lena still sleeping. I went in her room and lightly kissed her head.

"It amazes me that as each day pasts, your more like your mother" I whispered and walked out. Just then the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Troy it's me" he replied

"What do you want?" I asked, but not in a cold tone

"Troy there's this thing, and we really need you to play...their offereing you-" I cut him off

"I'm sorry Chad but I can't play basketball anymore. I promised that I wouldn't touch a a ball agian after Gabriella passed" I replied

"Come on Troy, We need you. the Lakers are falling apart without you, and wouldn't Gabi want you to be happy and not moping around, and think of how proud she would be of you." He replied (Right before Gabriella died he was offered a spot on the Lakers.)

"Ok fine, when is it?" I asked

"They want you to come here saturday at eleven, to brush up on your skills." He replied

"Ok, Tell them that I'm in." I replied ,just to make him shut up.

"Yes, I will call you tommorw with the details" He replied and hung up. I sighed and pressed the end button. A million thoughts ran through my head. _Did I make the right choice? Do I still Have my skills? Do they want a has been basketball player like me?_ I sighed and got up to go make breakfest for me and Lena.

"Dadddy" I heard a voice behind me and I turned around.

"Hey princess, are you hungry?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, can I have some pancakes?" She asked innocently

"Of course, now go in the living room and watch some T.V." I said while she ran to the living room.

I got out the pancake mix and put on the white apron that said, 'Number 1 cook!' and got out everything else. I started to cook eggs, bacon, and pancakes. That's what she meant by pancakes. After about thirty minutes everything was done, I set it out on the table and went out to the living room to go get Lena. When I got there I saw Lena watching The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, they play the re-runs all the time.

"Lena, breakfest is ready" I replied and she got off of the couch and went into the dining room. She started to dig in, I shook my head and started to eat also. The rest of the day I hung out with Lena, watching T.V and movies, looking through old photo albums from when she was a baby and playing board games..

---------------

**Tell me what you think please :)**

**xoxoxSteph**


	6. I Miss You

**Plott: Troy's life comes crashing before him, when the love of his life dies. Their daughter Lena, will never meet her mom. Six years later Lena starts to ask questions, and asks to know the 'story on how they met. Troy agrees, but when Membories of Gabriella surrond him, will he be able to get over her. It's been six years and he cant. Well getting the story out there help him? Or will it just bring him down?**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I havent updated, I was on vacation with my family, but here's the next chapter. Please Review! No Flames Please.**

* * *

The next few days were pretty normal. The same ol' days that happen every week. Except for the fact that I was at gone from seven in the morning until seven at night. I barely got to see Lena anymore, and I didn't like it, but I had to do what I had to do. So my mom wacthed Lena for me. Basketball pratice let my mind wander from what had happened. It let me experience what I missed so much.

I also got to be around old friends like, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason. Ryan and I were friends but we wern't close like me and the rest of the gang. Probalay being because we had different intrests, and we were always in different places.. I lost touch with some of my friends after Gabriella passed. I'm not exactly happy that I did. But what can I do now? That's in the past. I mean come on, I was only nineteen.

"Hey Troy, how have you been?" Asked Sharpay.

"I've been ok, I guess" I replied with not much ethusasim. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"And Lena?" Taylor asked.

"She's doing great. She's more like her mother each and everyday" I replied with sadness in my voice.

"Troy are you ok?" Jason asked

"I haven't been better" I replied with a fake smile.

"I don't believe that" Chad replied

"It's the truth" I replied and walked away. The real truth was that, what I was feeling was the total oppisite. I wasn't really happy. I know what you're saying. It's been six years, get over it. but put yourself in my shoes, then you won't be saying that anymore. It's just so hard, but I'll deal.

**_No One's P.O.V_**

"What's his problem?" Asked Chad.

"Give the guy a break, he lost his wife" Replied Sharpay.

"Yeah six years ago" Replied Chad.

"Give him time. He's sensitive. Put yourself in his shoes." She replied

"Yeah Yeah whatever" He replied.

I drove to my mom's house to pick up Lena. I parked outside of my old house, she still kept it even after my dad died. She smiled as usual, screamed my name and jumped into my arms. I tried to smile back, but nothing appered on my face, as usual. I thanked my mom and got in my car. I drove to In 'N Out burger and got Lena and I something to eat. I then went home and set out the food.

We ate in silence. Well I did, Lena kept on babbling about something, and Re run's of The Replacments running(Yeah they still have that show). Lena loved that show, it made her happy. Even though I couldn't stand it and the theme song always got stuck in my head, and I can't get it out for day. (It actually happens to me.) Of course I wanted her to be happy, even if I couldn't be.

After dinner, I gave Lena a bath and put her in her PJ's. I went to her room and tucked her in.

"Goodnight princess. Sleep tight" I replied

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you" She replied

"I love you to honey" I Replied and kissed the top of her head.

I walked to the door and shut off the lights. I closed the door and sighed. I went out to the living room and popped in a old home VideoI felt a tear roll down my cheek, it was of Gabriella, Lena and I. It was about three weeks before she died. We had just taken Lena in the pool for the first time, She loved it. My mom had shot the video, there I was happy, now I was anything but that.

I turned off the T.V and walked into my room and changed into blue flannel plaid pajama pants. I got into bed, and shut off the light. I closed my eyes and just layed there for a few minutes. I thought about what had happened. I felt one tear fall down my cheek, I didn't even bother to wipe it away, because I was sure that more were to come.

"I miss you" I whispered and rubbed the spot that she used to be in. Maybe this would just be all a dream that I would wake up from soon...

* * *

**Was it okay? Sorry that it was so short. R&R please:D**

**xoxoxSteph**


	7. His Little Girl

**Plott: Troy's life comes crashing before him, when the love of his life dies. Their daughter Lena, will never meet her mom. Six years later Lena starts to ask questions, and asks to know the 'story on how they met. Troy agrees, but when Membories of Gabriella surrond him, will he be able to get over her. It's been six years and he cant. Well getting the story out there help him? Or will it just bring him down?**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. R&R please. No flames! **

* * *

The next morning I woke up and took a shower. After that I got dressed and ran to Lena's room. I walked in, she looked so peaceful sleeping. She was so beautiful, looking just like Gabriella, as she always is. Why can't I be like that. Six years ago I was. Hopefully she will see me happy. But with the way things are going right now, it's not looking so bright. I walked towards her bed and gently woke her up. 

"Come on Princess, It's time to wake up" I replied. She anserwed with a groan.

"Daddy, do I have to?" She asked.

"Yes sweete." I replied and she got up. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. It amazes me how fast she is growing up. Ten mintues later she emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed in a white sun dress, she looked beautiful, my little girl is growing up. She walked over to me and sat on my lap.

"Daddy can I hear more of the story?" She asked

"Yes" I replied and walked to the couch. I pulled her into my lap and pulled her into my lap. And I started the story

**_Story._**

_It's been about a week since Troy and Gabriella collided in the hallway, and they couldn't be closer. That didn't go unoticed by their friends. Taylor and Gabriella became friends right after she and Troy walked into homeroom. She later found out that Taylor and Chad were dating, even though she was a science geek and he was a basketball jock._

_Gabirella and Chad had the sister and brother type of realationship, along with Taylor and Troy. She had met some of their other friends, like Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay. Her, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor had become irrsperable always shopping or sleeping over one another houses. She was also close to the guys, who treated her like a baby sister._

_Everyone knew that Troy and Gabriella liked each other but they would never admit it. _

_"Hey Gabi!" Troy called and Gabriella turned around._

_"Hey what's up?" She asked cooly._

_"Nothing really, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with the gang today" He said._

_"Sure. call me after school to give me the details." She said with a smile and Troy felt his heart melt. He couldn't help but feel a smile tugging on his lips._

_"Okay, sure. See you later Gabriella" He replied and softly kissed her on the cheek. Gabriella felt her cheeks grow hot, she smiled and waved._

_"Someone has a crush" Taylor cooed coming to stand beside her._

_"I do not!" Gabriella denied, and she gave her a look. "Okay maybe I do..." She trailed off thinking about Troy._

_"Girl you've got it bad" She said with a laugh. _

_Gabriella softly shook her head and walked to her homeroom. When she got to homeroom she saw that Troy was already sitting down. She smiled at him and he smiled back. The rest of the day, she couldn't get the goofy grin off of her face._

**_End of Story._**

"Daddy tell me more" She replied impaietnly

"Tommorw" I replied and she nodded.

"Can we go to the park, Daddy?" She asked

"Sure Honey" I replied and we were on our way to the park.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Daddy! push me please" Lena yelled, I slowly walked over to her, and started pushing her on the swing. She started giggling, which was like music to my ears, I smiled, but of course like all the rest it was faked and forced.

"Daddy higher." She replied and I did.

"There you go" I said.

"Daddy can we go get some Ice cream?" She asked after a while of swinging.

"Yeah," I replied while softly nodding my head. We walked over to the Dip N Dots cart. (A/N: If you don't know what they are then, their little balls of ice cream, there so good. :)).

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" Asked the person behind the cart.

"Umm, one small cookie dough, and one large cookie dough" I said while looking down at Lena who was jumping up and down. The cashier silently chuckled to herself.

"That's $4.32" She replied and I handed her the change. She handed it back and I put it in the tips bucket. She smiled thankfully and I nodded. She handed me that cups, and I gave one to Lena who immedaitly took it and started digging in.

"Thanks" I replied and she nodded.

We walked away and sat on the bench. We ate our ice cream in silence, after that we continued 'playing' in the park and then we went home about an hour later. I ended the day by collapsing on the couch and watching Re-runs of my old favorite medical drama, House...

* * *

**Not the best, please tell me what you think. R**&R

**xoxoxSteph**

**Tell Me what you think please.**


	8. Go Out With Me?

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, it's pretty long, the longest out of this story. Please R**&R!** No Flames Please. :)**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Today has to be one of the most interesting and happiest days of my life. Today is the last day of pratice, we finally get to start the season, but the only down side to that is that I won't be able to see Lena as often as I want to. But she'll be with my mom, so at least she'll be with family. Coach Orlando (I don't know the real lakers coach's name, I'm not that big on basketball, so please bare with me. ) started a speech, I swear half of the guys were already asleep. If I survived through this, then it's a mircale.

"Guys, I just gotta say, I see the same energy, if not more than I've ever seen before.I can tell that you guys really enjoy basketball. You guys have been doing great in pratice's, always giving a hundred and ten percent, and that's more than enough. Now we are going to have a great season." Replied Coach and all of us that were still awake nodded. "Okay guys you can wake up now" He said annoyed.

All of the guys, including Chad and Jason (Yep, there on the lakers to.) shot up, which made me lightly chuckle. He motioned for us to all go to the lockers and we did. Just as I was about to run with them he stopped me. He sat down on the bench and I followed him.

"Troy, it's great for you to be here, the whole team hear's so much about you from Chad and Jason, I just had to see you in person." He began. "Your really good."

"Thanks" I said.

"It's great to have you hear, I have a feeling that we'll do really good this year" He said with a smile.

"It's great to be here." I replied, he told me to go to the lockers and I nodded.

I walked into the locker room to find all the guys, well most of them messing around. I walked to my locker, grabbed my bag that held my clothes and headed for the showers. I turned it to cold, it cooled my down after a work out, and hopped in. About twenty minutes later I emerged fully dressed and grabbed my shoes, put them on and walked out of the gym. I was stopped by Chad.

"Hey, what did coach want?" He asked curiously and I shrugged.

"He just wanted to tell me that you and Jason always talked about how good I was" I Stopped and looked at him.

"What it's true" He defended, while I rolled my eyes.

"And that he was glad that I was one the team." I replied

"Oh, I thought it was going to be something interesting" He said and I wacked him on the arm.

"Ow" He said while rubbing his arm, which made me give a dry laugh. I said goodbye and told him that I would see him later, He said that Lena and I should meet up with the gang soon, since I haven't seen them in forever. (**Okay, this is just going to be about, where the gang is at, like who their married to, kids if they have any, and their job, just so I won't be asked these questions later. :)**.

Sharpay, now being 24 (like everyone) is happily married to Zeke. They have one child. Isabella Anne, who is two. Sharpay is an inspiring actress, and Zeke opened his own resturant in L.A. (They _**all**_ live in L.A, they moved there for college.)

Jason is happily married to Kelsi, they got married right after High School. They have two kids, Cody Scott and Jermey Lee. Jason's on the L.A lakers, and Kelsi write's plays, song, and short scripts, for anything from brodway, to famous singers.

Ryan is still single, but he insists that he's not ready to settle down yet. He's currently in New York, on Broadway, it's been his dream for forever. We all support him and are happy for him, but it get's hard. Espically on Sharpay, not having him here with us

------

I picked up Lena and grabbed some grub on the way home. Like I did almost everyday, sometimes my mom fed her. When we got home we ate and she and I took a shower. In diffrent bathrooms. (A/N: Sorry, but my friend that read this actually thought that they did.) When we got out we went out to the living room.

"Daddy will you tell me more of the story?" She asked

"Sure" I repleid and started the story

_**Story.**_

_Troy Bolton walked into school with his hands shaking furiously, he wanted to ask Gabriella out today, but what if she turned him down? Chad looked at his best friend worried and pulled him away from the people that were crowding him asking all types of questions._

_"Dude, your hands are shaking" Chad said pointing out the obvious._

_"No really? I didn't notice" Troy replied sarcastically._

_"Why are they shaking?" He asked curiously._

_"I want to ask Gabriella out, but I'm afraid that she'll reject me." Troy said worried while Chad shook his head and mentally rolled his eyes._

_"Dude she's in love with you" Chad replied._

_"How do you know that?" He asked._

_"Becuase your secret lover happens to be my girlfriends best friend, Gabi tells Taylor everything and then she tells me. Trust me dude I know these things." Chad explained._

_"I'm surprised that you know anything" Troy mutterted to himself, and Chad didn't take any notice. Just then Troy saw a certain beautiful brunette walking into the school, and he felt a smile coming across his face. He walked over to her._

_"Hey Gabriella can you meet me at the rooftop at lunch?" Troy asked._

_"Why?" She asked curiously._

_"Because, I need to ask you something really important." He begged and she gave in._

_"Okay, lunch time" She said and walked to her locker. Troy walked into homeroom with a smile. Step one, complete._

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

_Gabriella walked up the steps to the 'secret spot'. She was scared to find out what his question was. What if it was bad? But what if it was good. '__**Oh just go up the stairs and see what he wants. If it's something bad quickly run out of there as quick as possible so he wont know. I don't see your feet moving.'**_

_Troy was sitting on the bench at the secret spot nervously. He was fidgiting with his hands and they were sweating. What if she said no, and that they can only be friends. Troy didn't know how much longer that he could only be friends with her. It took everything in him to keep him from kissing her everytime he saw her. _

_"Troy?" Asked Gabriella snapping Troy out of his thoughts._

_"Hey, sorry I was just thinking" He said._

_"It's okay." Awkward silence. "So what did you need to ask me?" She asked while he took a deep breath._

_"Iwanttoknowifyouwantedtogooutwithmebecauseilikeyoualot" He said in one breath._

_"What?" She asked._

_"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me because I like you a lot" He said and she looked at him shocked. When he didn't hear a reply after a few seconds he spoke up. "I'm sorry, I'll just be leaving no-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his. After the shock weared off he started to kiss back._

_"Of course I'll go out with you" She said while he smiled._

_**End Of Story.**_

"Daddy! More!" She screamed and I laughed

"No more for tonight honey. It's time to go to bed" I said sternly.

"Okay, Daddy." She replied and ran into her room. Ten minutes later she walked out with her nightgown on.

"Okay sweetie, it's time to go to bed." I replied and led her to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you"

"I love you to Honey" I replied and kissed her forhead. I walked out of the room. And shut off the light. I silently closed the door, and made my way to my room. I did what I usually did and went to my room, and laid down on my bed. Within seconds I was fast asleep, I had, had a ruff and long day.

**Okay, I know that, that wasn't the best but please R**&R! **No Flames Please!**


	9. What About Lena?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reveiws! and all the suggestions. I forgot to include Talyor and Chad, They have one kid, Ariel Alica, and they have one on the way. :) sorry about that. but please review. And No Flames! (please)**

* * *

It had been three weeks since that day and I've been better. We one our first game, I missed the shot but it was rebounded by Chad. Lena is warming up to Sharpay and She _loves_ Taylor and Chad. She loves Chad because he's like a kid wrapped in the body of a twenty three year old. Which sometimes I just think that he's a three year old with bushy hair.

She loves Sharpay because she buys her stuff and I think that some of her is rubbing off on Lena. Lena has smiled more because she see's that I'm getting happier.Just seeing her smile, brightens up my whole day. I haven't told her anymore of the story because I've been to busy.

It seems that since I agreed to play basketball for the Lakers, everyone wants to interview me, which get's annoying sometimes. Right now the team and I are praticing getting ready for our game next week, coach says that I could do better. I just shrug it off, but Chad and Jason say that they see it to. There really getting on my last nerve with all the pushing.

Now that I'm busy, I don't have time to mope around all day, Which has been good for me and the people that surrond me. But I'm still sad and want to break down crying whenever her name is mentioned. My eyes don't look so gloomy anymore, there looking like they used to. Their not quite there yet, But I still haven't really truely smiled a real smile.

I want to but I just can't you know? I want my friends and family to see me happy, but I feel as if I need to do something before I reach that. They see it, I know they can feel it. What I don't understand is why all of this has to hurt me, why can't it be a painless process?

Ehhh, maybe I will smile agian. At least I hope I do. I miss the old Troy. The one where I didn't care what anyone else thought. That I was goofy and I knew how to have a good time. I listened to upbeat music. not old stupid stuff that I listen to now. Like the slow music that just makes you more depressed.

Will I ever get the old me back? Will my daughter ever see me, the old me. The real me. Will I ever find love agian? Will I have more children. Will I die happy? Those thoughts ran through my head as I got into bed and closed my eyes.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Oh Come on Troy, please?" Begged Sharpay

"No Shar, I can't. No one is here to watch Lena" I replied. Taylor and Sharpay were trying to get me to go out partying. They rolled there eyes and kept pushing me.

"Your mom can watch her. Please Troy, Do this for us" Replied Taylor. I sighed.

"Fine, but I have a feeling that I am going to regret this" I mumbled the last part. They shook it off and left for their apartment to go get ready. I walked up the steps and turned to go to Lena's room.

"Lena, Grandma is going to come here to watch you" I replied while she was watching some cartoon on Disney.

"Ok Daddy" She replied and turned back to the T,V. I walked out of her room and went down the hall to mine.I walked into my room and then on into my bathroom.

I took a showerr and put a towel on. I went to my closet and picked out a disael stripped blue and white polo and Jeans. I put on some brand of sneakers and put on some Crome Colonge(A/N: One of my favorite scents not that you care).

I walked out of my room and into,Lena's agian. She was sitting there drawing something.

"Lena, Daddy's leaving now. Tell grandma you can stay up till I get home...Okay?" I replied.

"Ok daddy, I love you" She replied.

"I love you to" I replied and kissed the top of her head, I went downstairs and My mom was already sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom thanks for doing this on such short notice" I replied.

"No problem. But I have to leave at nine. One of your friends is going to take over after I leave" She began and I nodded. "I think Kelsi is her name.

"Bye Mom,. Love ya" I replied

"Love you to" She replied. I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.(in a son and mother kind of way)

"Troy Daniel Alexander Bolton" She replied suddenly getting serious.

"Yes?" I asked

"Be good. And you know what I mean" She replied.

"Yes ma'am" I replied and walked out the door.

**

* * *

**

**Little did I know that I was in for a rude but a well needed awakening.I know it's short, but was it good? I want him to start getting happy, then...dundundun. :) Please R**&

**xoxoxSteph. **


	10. Drunk

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. And thanks for all the reveiws! They want to make me keep writting. This chapter is longer than the last one. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

I arrived at Taylor and Chad's house at 7:30. I checked my hair in the mirror and opened the door. I grabbed my wallet and phone. I closed and locked the door. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Taylor answered, Chad was somewhere in the house.

"Hey" I replied and hugged her.

"Hey Troy. Sharpay is still getting ready, She said that she won't be here for about Twenty more minutes. But come in." She began, while I nodded and she stepped aside, so I could step in."Oh yeah Chad and Zeke are coming, so you won't be totally bored" She said as I walked to the couch in the living room and sat down.

Twenty minutes later Sharpay barged through the door, dragging an annoyed looking Zeke behind her. I shook my head, that guy was getting more and more whipped everyday. Sharpay was wearing a short black dress with these high heels. Taylor was wearing a red dress, that was strapless, and red heels. Which made Chad pratically drool.

"Hey Sharpay." I finally chocked out.

"Hey Troy" She replied.

:"Ok come on guys let's go" Replied Ashley. We nodded and followed her out the door. We got into her car and drove to Hyde. I haven't been there since I was eighteen. Right before I found out that Gabriella was pregnant with Lena. I looked at Taylor and Sharpay.

"You guys, I'm not gonna drink" I replied.

"Well see about that" Replied Shar wearing a devious smile.. I just shook my head and opened the Car door. Would drinking take all the pain away? Or will it make it worse?

We entered the club and imedatly the sent of alochol hit my nose. I srunched it up at the smell of it. I hate people that drank constantly, like going out ocassinolly is okay, but not everyday. I looked around, Most of the people were underage or really old bum's, who looked like they had no life and were hitting on girls who had happened to walk by.

"Troy were going to go get a drink, Do you want one?" Ash asked. I thought about it for a second. What would the consequences be. I sighed.

"Yeah, get me a beer please" I replied. But that would most defenatly **not** be my last one.

Ten minutes later Tay and Shar arrived with three drinks. They handed me a Bud Light. I know after six years their still going strong. I looked at the beer for a couple of seconds. Then I thought, 'what the hell? Just go for it nothing well go wrong'. I looked at it one more time and chugged it down. Things would go wrong. They would go terribly terribly wrong.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other.

"Whoa there buddy, you might want to slow down there" She replied. I looked at her and snickered. That was after my fourth drink. And boy, was I drunk. (I really don't know that much about drinking, so I don't know how much alchohol you have to have in your system to get drunk, but he was pretty drunk.)

"What do you care?" I asked. They looked at me and they both grabbed one of my arms.

"Come on Bud, were going to get you home" Sharpay replied

"You can't make me" I replied and they smirked. They grinned evily.

"Yes We can, Now come on" Replied Tay as her and Shar pulled me up.

They both dragged me outta the club with Zeke and Chad following angirly. They finally got me into Shar's car. They then drove to my house. We pulled up at roughly 12:00. I stumbled drunkily to the door. I saw Sharpay and Taylor shake thier heads. They didn't think that I did, but I did.

"Come Troy, Were gonna get you in the house." They replied. Then it hit me. Lena was still awake. I couldn't let her see me like this. I would never forgive myself for it.

"Tay, Shar I...I...I can't go in there" I slurred with big eyes. Taylor and Shar raised their eyebrows at this.

"And why is that?" Shar asked

"Lena is still awake and I can't let her see me like this" I replied.

"Well Big boy, you should of thought of that before you drank" Replied Tay. I glared at her.

"Hey this is partly your guys fault" I replied while pointing at Shar and Tay. They looked at me in fake shock.

"No. you did this yourself, we didn't force the drinks down your throat" Replied Shar.

"So you stilll took me out" I replied. They rolled thier eyes and walked to the door. They opened it and stepped inside I stepped after them. I took a deep breath and saw Lena sitting on the couch with Kelsi. She looked at the door and saw me.

"Daddy!!"She screamed.

"Hey L..Lena" I slurred. She looked at me wierd.

"Daddy are you ok?" She asked

"Oh course sweeite pie" I replied drunkily

"Daddy, no your not." She began. Taylor and Sharpay noticed her scrunching up her face, she smelt something that she wasn't used to smelling. "What have you done with my daddy?" She started crying. Kelsi looked at me disgusted.

"I think that you guys should go home" Replied Kelsi. They nodded and walked out the door. Then she turned to me and hit me over the head.

"Owww" I slurred.

"You deserve it Troy. How dare you let Lena see you like this. She's still crying. You knew that she would be home, but still you drowned your sorrow's in cheap beer." She replied angirly. Her expression and voice softened when she saw Lena. " I think that you should go to bed before you do something that you regret" She replied.I nodded and walked to my room. There was no need to fight back.

When I stepped in I punched the wall, I was so angry at myself. How could I freaking do that? How could I let Lena see my like that? I sank down to the floor, holding my throbbing fist. Why? Why did I, Troy bolton have to be such a freaking idoit? I always screw everything up. I then felt one single tear fall down my cheek, not even bothering to wipe it, I sunk down further knowing that more tears would soon replace it...

* * *

**I know that you guys probably want to kill me and hide the remains, but please just click the niice, pretty little purple button. and make me happy? lol.**

**xoxoxSteph.**


	11. Lost Letters

**A/N: Thanks for all the reveiws! I'm sorry about not updating, but here's the next chapter, it's longer than the last chapter. Please R**&R!. **No Flames Please.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a bad hangover. I couldn't remember anything. The only thing that I could remember was Lena's face when she saw me drunk last night. I sighed and went to the kitchen to get some water and advil. Then I went back to my room. I went and sat on my bed for a while. Then I got bored so I decided to look through the closet. Not just any closet. Gabriella's. I haven't went in it since her death.

But now I think that I am ready to face it. I got up off the bed and walked towards the farthest but biggest closet in the room. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Tears welled in my eyes when I saw all of her clothes and belongings. Her clothes and shoes. I picked up one of her favorite shirts from the bottom of the closet. I put it close to my face and smelled it.

It still smells like her. I felt one lonesome tear fall down my face. It was followed by a million identical ones. I was about to close the closet when a light blue wrapped box caught my eye. I picked it up and saw Zac written on the envolope. It was dated the day before she died(A/N: Totally got that from the Derby Stallion). More tears fell down.

I ran my fingers over the box. Should I open it? After all these years. Why did it turn up today? Wait today is May 5th. A day before her sixth year death anniversery. A tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of it. Who could I have not known what day it is? I decided to open it. But I read the note first.

**Troy,  
**

_Today is our anneriversy, when we met in high school.. I love you with all my heart. That will never change. I see so much of you in Lena. I bet that she will be exactly like you when she grows up. I can't wait till we her in high school and see her on her first date. Seeing her growing up. I know that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I have something to tell you. Wow, this is so weird saying this in a letter, but I don't think that I could say it to you face to face. I probalay shouldn't be telling you through a letter. But I'm pregnat. I have been for three months. It's a boy. I want to name him Will or Derek. But you have to have say in it. I love you with all my heart Troy Alexander Daniel Bolton as I said before. I love Lena to. I will love our son.  
Love, Gabriella.  
_

_P.s: Your gonna laugh at the gift hehe, Well at least I hope you do._

I cried so hard right when she mentioned pregnat. She was pregnat. No only did that stupid idiot kill my wife he killed my unborn son! That muther effer is gonna die. OK will back to the package. I carefully tore open the paper. I saw what it was just as tears started to fall. It was a scrapbook. It looked like she had spent a lot of time on it.

I flipped through every page. Their were pictures from junior year and some from senior. We looked so happy and in love in the pics. I turned the page and started laughing. I remember the pic exactly. One of our friends Sharpay took it. We were at the beach and I had just thrown her in the ocean. She got up from the ocean and jumped on my back. We got soaked. It was actually a good pic of us. We both had goofy grins on.

I turned the page and saw a folded piece of paper. I took it out and looked at it. It Said Gabriella on it in my hand writting. I carefully unfolded the brittle[sp? piece of paper. I read it,

_Hey Gabbers.  
_

_This is Troy. Well duh I think that you would know that because I gave it to you, well actually I left it on your doorstep before I left this morning but whatever. You love me anyway. At least I hope you do...because if you don't I can go to the Head Cheerleader, she's hot. JUST KIDDING! I love you and only you. Just remember that I love that your very opinatnated and I think that you are going to be great and big one day(not like that you dirty little pervert) your smile makes me melt and your eyes are just soo pretty...Ok now I'm babbiling...What I am trying to say is that. I'll miss you, I'll miss you a lot. Just don't go to the football captain because were dier enimes and it will break my heart. I'll grow up to be a lonley old fart with no life and thirty-seven cats. Just remember I love you!_

_Love,  
Zachary. _

I looked at the paper over and over again. I just couldn't stop reading it. I had written that when I needed to go to a family reunion and I didn't want to go but my parent's made me. I was so mad, I locked myself in my hotel room till we left. Then I got grounded when I got home. I picked up the phone and called the one person that would understand. I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Chad" I chocked out.

"Doode, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I...I...just found out something, that makes me want to kill that idoit more" I replied, and he knew who I was talking about.

"What did you find?" He asked, munching on something. I swear that guy can't go two minutes without eating.

"Gabriella...she...she..." I paured trying to compose myself. "She was pregnant"

"WHAT?!" He screamed dropping the phone.

"She was pregnant with a baby boy..she was going to name him Derek" I began. "That jerk killed my baby to!" I snarled.

"Aww, doode I'm sorry." He paused. "Just calm down and go to sleep, you've had a rough couple of days." He said. and I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"Okay, thanks man,"

"No problem" He said.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye" He said and hung up.

Chad was right...just lay down and go to sleep. _'Don't think about gabriella...urghh your doing it! Am not! Are to! Just admit it, you are. I'm not nothing about Gabriella is in my mind right now. Then why did you just think about her name...'_

* * *

**I know you all probably want to kill me and hide the remains, but please click that little purple button. :)Please R**&R.

**xoxoxSteph. **


	12. Smile?

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reveiws! Sadly this is the _last_ chapter. Sniff...sniff. But if you guys want me to do a sequal I will, I already have an idea. So please tell me! R**&R! 

**Disclaimer: lalalal I own nothing**

* * *

I woke up, feeling a little better than the night before. It had felt good to finally look through her stuff. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I took a shower and put on some clothes. I walked out and into the kitchen. I sighed as I looked through the cabniets. 

Darn Coffee mug where is it, why can't I find it? YES! I found it! I pumped my fist in the air and started to make my coffee. I put my favoritst creamer in. _'Yummm...vanillaa.'_ I thought as I sipped the coffee. I looked at the clock and saw that it was about 9:20, I would wake up Lena later.

"Daddy?" Asked a groggily voice.

"Hey baby girl" I whispered.

"Daddy, are you all better?" She asked innocently and I felt my heart breaking in two.

"Yes, I promise to never ever do that again." I said.

"Pinky swear?" She asked quietly while sticking out her pinky, and I nodded.

"Pinky swear" I said while taking her pinky in mine.

"Daddy"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm hungry" She said randomly.

"You are, are you?" I asked.

"Yessss" She said while nodding her head furiously.

"Well, well just have to fix that huh?" She nodded again. "Then let's get cookin."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Lena!" I yelled

"Yeah daddy?" She asked annoyed. I looked at her shocked. I thought that additude wasn't supposed to kick in till they were sixteen!

"Lena Rose! No additude" I yelled

"Ok daddy. What do you want?" She asked sweetly

"I need you to take your bath." I replied

"Bubbles bubbles bubbles! Daddy, I need bubbles bubbles bubbles!" She sang. I shook my head and nodded. I grabbed the lavender bubble bath and started the water. After that I put in the bubbles.

"Lena Now!" I screamed

"Yes sir" She replied and got in the tub. An hour later she was in her bed with a smile on her face, paiently waiting for me to come in there..

"Daddy Story, now!" She yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me" I said sternly while walking into her room.

"Sorry. Please story" She replied

"Ok" I said and started the story.

_**Stroy.**_

_Troy and Gabriella had been going strong for almost a year, nothing exciting really happened. They had fights, but nothing to serious. It was now senior year, and it was graduation. Everyone was running around like chicken's with thier heads cut off. Gabriella was walking casually down the hallway when someone grabbed her arm and turned her to face them._

_"How can you be walking around like it's another normal day?!" Troy asked, he was freaking out._

_"Troy, take a chill pill" She paused. "Were going to be out of High School soon!" She squealed. Troy smiled at his girlfriend, she was always so optimistic and that was one of the many things that he loved about her._

_"You make everything better you know that?" He asked with a smirk and softly kissed her._

_"Troy!" She hissed. "Not in school!"_

_"Sor-ray, Mrs. Thang" He said and pretended to huff away which made Gabriella giggle._

_"Gabs!" Someone yelled. She turned around behind her and saw her best friends Sharpay and Taylor._

_"Hey guys" She said casually._

_"Have you seen Chad?" Talyor asked_

_"Or Zeke?" Sharpay added._

_"No But, I did see my boyfriend." She paused. "He's freaking out, so I would be surprised if your boyfriends were the same" She smirked and so did Tay and Shar._

_"Well we will see you later!" Taylor screamed. "At our graduation!" She squealed._

_HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSM._

_"Zeke Baylor, Jason Binjmi,Freddie Bolts, Troy Bolton, Shawn Byrd!" The announcer yelled and everyone clapped._

_"Jeremy Carter, Jessica Crabeel, Jason Cross, Nicole Crost!" _

_"Chad Danforth, Robert Davis, Christy Davidson, Kaylie Duncan"_

_"Jamye Edwards, Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans.!"_

_"Taylor McKessie, Harley Morris. Gabriella Montez"_

_"Kelsi Neilson, Henry Hauffman, Jake Henry, Nicole Harris" Yelled the emcee "Congragulations class of 08!" Everyone yelled, but Gabriella pulled Troy back down._

_"What?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling._

_"Marry Me" She said._

_"Excuse Me?" He asked Shocked,_

_"Marry Me," She repeated, his shocked face soon turned into a smile._

_"Of course." He whispered, he kissed her. His life was offically __**perfect.**_

_**End Of Story.**_

I was crying by the time I finished. I had finally gotten it off of my chest. But I soon smiled knowing that I could finally be happy. It was a true smile and Lena noticed it.

"Daddy, you got you're smile back" She replied with a smile.

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it okay? Please tell me!**

**xoxoxSteph. :D**


End file.
